


Escape the Night – The Writers of OET Part One.

by Dede42



Series: Our ETerNity Together - The Writers of OET [1]
Category: Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: information, status
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: I've decided that there needs to be some information about the writers caught up in Our Eternity Together.Here's what I have so far.
Series: Our ETerNity Together - The Writers of OET [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Escape the Night – The Writers of OET Part One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Eternity Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768489) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> I've been considering writing this for a while, and I finally decided to do it as of last night. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_ or _Our Eternity Together_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**THE WRITERS PART ONE**

*****

Ok, this is something that I’ve finally decided to write to let those who have been reading _Our Eternity Together_ series, written by ETNMystic, know what’s been happening the writers mentioned in the installments, the reason they got sent parasites, and their current status.

Here we go.

  1. Mystic: Sent two parasites. Reason for the parasite(s): To keep her innocent. CG’s plan for her: Convince her to marry him, keep her innocent, and have her bring down the barrier between fiction and reality. Status: Alive.

  2. Taylor: Sent four parasites. Reason for the parasite(s): Because she burned down Paramount Ranch to make sure that the Cursed God couldn’t take it over. CG’s plan for her: Make her suffer. Status: Alive.

  3. Nora: two parasites. Reason for the parasite(s): Her helping with the destruction of Paramount Ranch, but also because of her novelizations of _Escape the Night_. CG’s plan for her: Have her be his propaganda producer. Status: Dead. Cause of death: Lost during a final death challenge.

  4. Lyra: two parasites and hypnotized. Reason for the parasite(s): Her helping with the destruction of Paramount Ranch. CG’s plan for her: to see if, while her true personality is stuck in a state of tranquility, she'll still be able to function with a servant personality implanted in her mind. Status: Alive.

  5. Stella: Sent two parasites and hypnotized. Reason for the parasite(s): Her helping with the destruction of Paramount Ranch. CG’s plan for her: have her become a true songbird whenever commanded by him. Status: Alive.

  6. Lisbet: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: unknown. CG’s plan for her: make her believe she's Nicholas's daughter. Status: Dead. Caused of death: Shot with an arrow after losing a final death challenge.

  7. Aria: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: unknown. CG’s plan for them: clone them and turn them into hisminion army. Status: Dead. Cause of death: murdered by Candy Pop when he went insane.

  8. Caelan: one parasite.Reason reason for the parasite: unknown. CG’s plan for them: Make them into an obedient Pokemon. Status: Dead. Cause of death: shoved into the Well of Resurrection to revive Lele.

  9. Alice: two parasites and hypnotized. Reason for the parasite(s): Her helping with the destruction of Paramount Ranch. CG’s plan for her: Make her believe she's Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_ _._ Status: Alive.

  10. Tristen: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them: Turn them into an obedient android. Status: Alive.

  11. Dooper: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for him:make himinto an obedient Pokemon. Status: Alive.

  12. Harlow: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them:make them an obedient agent for his side. Status: Alive.

  13. Briar:one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them:turn them into an obedient dragon. Status: Alive.

  14. Ciel: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown.CG’s plan for them: make them believe they are Cinderella, but just the obedient servant part of Cinderella. Status: Dead. Cause of death: they were killed by a witch and Alice is now presiding in their body.

  15. Rene: one parasite. Reason reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for her: apropaganda producer. Status: Alive. Currently in coma caused by a despair-induced virus.

  16. Parris: one parasite and hypnotized. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them:inject them with that special mixture I made. It will make them grow fresh, juicy, magical blueberries from their body for all of eternity. Status: Dead. Cause of death: Shot in the head by Mukuro.

  17. Sunny: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for her: inject them with the other special mixture to make them grow fresh, flavorful, magical gum for all of eternity. Status: Dead. Cause of death: Lost a final death challenge.

  18. Sequoia: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them:inject them with the third special mixture and make them produce gold coins. Status: Alive.

  19. Kasey: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them: make them feel nothing but total allegiance and obedience to the Cursed God. Status: Alive.

  20. Shiloh: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them: turn them into an obedient wolf. Status: Alive.

  21. Celeste: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for her: inject her with the fourth mixture and hypnotize her. She'll personally create constellations for us. And if she's good, I'll create a dark queen Safiya for her to marry. Status: Dead. Cause of death: murdered by Candy Pop when he went insane.

  22. Cedar: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them: I dunno, make them a poet or something. Status: Alive.

  23. Helga: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for her: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  24. Jeff: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for him: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  25. Ines: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for her: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  26. Hazel: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for her: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  27. Haven: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  28. Silvia: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  29. Shiloh: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  30. Montana: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for her: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  31. Marly: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for her: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  32. Kyrie: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for her: Unknown. Status. Dead. Revived. Original cause of death: burned alive after losing the final death challenge.

  33. Hyacinthe: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  34. Cyrille: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for her: Unknown. Status: dead. Revived. Original cause of death: stabbed to death to become the vessel for the High Priestess.

  35. Bailey: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  36. Jaiden: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for her: Unknown. Status: Dead. Cause of death: shot in the head by Mukuro.

  37. Roslyn: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  38. Delta: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: I have no idea why I got sent a parasite. CG’s plan for her: I highly doubt that he even _has_ a plan for me, and I'm certain that I'm purely a stock character and meant to be cannon fobber at some point. Status: Alive.

  39. Darby: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  40. Sasha: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for her: Unknown. Status: Dead. Cause of death: thrown into the Well of Resurrection in order to revive Jesse.

  41. Wynter: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for her: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  42. Hecuba: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for her: Unknown. Status: Dead. Cause of death: shot with an arrow after losing the final death challenge.

  43. Lenox: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  44. Ambrosi: one parasite. Reason: Reason for the parasite. CG’s plan for them: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  45. Orpheus: one parasite. Reason: Reason for the parasite. CG’s plan for him: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  46. Anniken: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  47. Reamae Pan y Vida: one parasite. Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for her: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  48. Trigorin: mind control implant. Reason for the implant: turned into a zombie camper for Carol’s camp. CG’s plan for them: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  49. Thansis: mind control implant. Reason for the implant: turned into a zombie camper for Carol’s camp. CG’s for them: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  50. Nina: mind control implant. Reason for the implant: turned into a zombie camper for Carol’s camp. CG’s plan for her: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  51. Sybille: mind control implant. Reason for the implant: turned into a zombie camper for Carol’s camp. CG’s plan for her: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  52. Audley: mind control implant. Reason for the implant: turned into a zombie camper for Carol’s camp. CG’s plan for them: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  53. Yana: mind control implant. Reason for the implant: turned into a zombie camper for Carol’s camp. CG’s plan for her: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  54. Bernhard: parasite? Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them: Unknown. Status: Alive.

  55. Desiderio: parasite? Reason for the parasite: Unknown. CG’s plan for them: Unknown. Status: Alive.




For now these are all the writers who are involved and are either alive or dead. I will add on as more is revealed by Mystic, and make adjustments as needed.I know that it doesn’t seem like a lot, but this series has been going on since November of 2018, and has a lot of twists and turns in each of the installments.

Please read the series, it’s really good.

**Author's Note:**

> When I have an updated list, it'll get posted. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
